Pensamientos
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: Murasakibara y su estrés continuo porque no soporta a Kiyoshi. "¿En serio, Atsushi?" Himuro pregunta, casi enternecido por el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo al mirar al Rey sin corona.
1. Chapter 1

Era un fastidio que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos acerca del cojo de Seirin, le daba igual sonar grosero. Ese tipo con su tonta lesión, su tonta sonrisa y su tonta manera de ver la vida, tan optimista, sin importar que estuvieran sacándole las tripas, por decir poca cosa. Eso y sus preciosas, radiantes, sonrisas de ánimo, la fortaleza que brindaba a su equipo se le antojaban ridículas, el cómo tomaba decisiones respecto a algo y no lo cambiaba, sin importar más nada… ¿Cómo alguien tan lastimado podía ser de esa manera? El apodo entonces le iba bien: Kiyoshi _Corazón de hierro_ Teppei, menuda tontería.

Himuro, a su lado como siempre, se lo quedó mirando como si tuviera problemas muy serios. Si estrujar con rabia e ingerir de la misma manera una bolsa extra grande de gomitas bañadas con azúcar se consideraba problema serio.

−¿Qué sucede, Atsushi?− Le preguntó, genuinamente interesado. Murasakibara era más bien indiferente, pocas cosas le hacían mostrar emociones. Algo debía estar pasando por su cabeza ya que estaban tranquilamente caminando hacia Yosen y, por tanto, no podía ser algo en el ambiente la causa de su irritación.

−Muro-chin, quiero aplastar a Kiyo-chin− Soltó el gigante mientras hacía bola la bolsa vacía y la arrojaba a un bote de basura cercano. Los ojos de Himuro pudieron apreciar perfectamente la excesiva fuerza en el lanzamiento.

−¿Y eso por qué? Basta, eres mal perdedor− declaró sin dejar de caminar. ¿En serio Atsushi seguía con eso? Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde su brutal derrota en la Winter Cup, incluso él lo había superado.

−Porque me molesta. Es demasiado feliz.

−No puedes aplastar a alguien sólo porque es demasiado feliz.

Eso hizo enfadar aún más a Atsushi. No, Himuro no entendía. Kiyoshi era _demasiado_ irritante, más por el hecho de estar pululando sus dulces pensamientos todo el tiempo.

−Tú también me molestas, Muro-chin.

Tatsuya se rió como si la cosa no fuera con él, pero una parte muy dentro de él tuvo miedo de la ira de Murasakibara. Era un niño grande, literalmente, enojado. Y los niños son caprichosos, molestos, hacen cosas estúpidas para desahogar su rabia.

La Academia Yosen se divisaba a la distancia. El día era caluroso, tal vez eso contribuía al fastidio de Murasakibara y le hacía decir cosas como esa. Él no tenía la culpa y sin embargo estaba pagando los platos casi rotos. Se preguntó qué cosa había desencadenado la línea de pensamientos de su compañero hacia el senpai de Taiga. Después de la Winter Cup sí estaban con la moral por los suelos, pero con todo y todo, Atsushi no había dado muestras de rencor hacia el chico castaño, no más de las expresadas al final del partido. Sabía que no lo olvidó y que aún le dolía en el alma, pero creyó que fue más por la derrota en sí que por una persona en específico. Igual y era así, pero sus atrofiadas neuronas decidieron canalizar toda esa ira hacia alguien, ¿y quién mejor que el hombre que con media pierna rota y anímicamente "inestable" (cortesía de Atsushi) que al final había vuelto a darle _su estúpido apoyo a sus amigos_? Eso tenía sentido para él.

Atsushi seguía expresando su odio con cuanta cosa pudiera. Pateaba piedras, latas, estaba siendo descortés con quienes le saludaban, ignorándolos. Y Tatsuya quería golpearlo, aquello era simplemente estúpido. Patear una lata a siete metros de distancia no iba a hacer que sus problemas con el chico del Seirin se arreglaran. Ni siquiera tenían problemas de verdad, era sólo Atsushi y sus tonterías.

Un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, Tatsuya lo identificó como suyo. En la pantalla ponía que Taiga lo llamaba. Sonrió, era muy temprano para que empezara a joderle. Contestó.

"¿Qué sucede, Taiga?"

" _¿Dónde queda el Yosen?"_

"¿Qué?"

" _Que donde queda el Yosen"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de aquello. ¿Qué hacía el Seirin en Akita? Pregunta sólo para empezar.

"Ah… ¿Por qué?"

Miró a Murasakibara, que había recuperado su cara de que no le importaba algo en el mundo. Eso hizo que su mal presentimiento se tornara más intenso.

" _La entrenadora concertó un partido de práctica, dijo que nos llevaría. Ella sabe dónde queda, pero tuvo un problema y se retrasó. Dijo que nos adelantáramos, pero…"_

Tatsuya podía ver a Taiga rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, el gesto que se hacía presente cuando se descubría incapaz de hacer algo y buscaba ayuda. Era algo que se daba pocas veces.

"Se perdieron"

" _¡Claro que no, idiota!"_

"Te mandaré la dirección, espera un momento, Taiga. No hagas algo estúpido"

"' _Cállate"_

"Ya va"

Y colgó. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y tecleó la dirección de su colegio, enviándola al terminar. No pudo ver que, desde arriba, Murasakibara observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

Llegados al Yosen, Tatsuya mandó a su compañero al aula, como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo que hizo que Murasakibara quisiera patearlo, pero no le importó más y se largó. Total, así pasaba antes a la cafetería y se compraba algo para comer mientras tanto. Él miró la hora en el enorme reloj de la entrada. Veinte minutos faltaban para que sonara el timbre, tenía tiempo de buscar a la entrenadora y saciar la curiosidad que le había despertado la llamada de Taiga, porque era demasiado temprano. ¿Desde cuándo los partidos de práctica eran en la mañana?

La encontró echada en una de las bancas del gimnasio, bebiéndose algo de una botella extremadamente grande. Casi podía asegurar que ese algo era _matcha_ , la entrenadora solía tomarlo cuando estaba nerviosa. Otro escalofrío le recorrió.

−Buenos días, entrenadora− saludó acercándose. Ella dio un respingo y clavó sus ojos en el recién llegado.

−Buenos días, Himuro− saludó a su vez. Se levantó de la banca y, ante los ojos asombrados de Himuro, se acabó el contenido de la botella, que no era poco. La dejó cuidadosamente en la banca al terminar−. Creo saber porque vienes.

−¿Qué hacen los del Seirin aquí?− soltó la pregunta.

−Vienen a un partido de práctica− Masako hablaba como si no existiera una gran distancia entre ambos lugares. Himuro se preguntó si ella lo consideraba tonto−. Al parecer uno de sus miembros ganó un viaje a Akita para cinco personas. Entre todos pagaron lo de los demás− se encogió de hombros− y la _mocosa_ me llamó. Será bueno demostrarles que eso fue un golpe de suerte− su voz era autosuficiente. Tatsuya sintió una correntada de ansiedad recorrerle. Primero Murasakibara y ahora su estricta entrenadora. Ambos parecían animales heridos esperando a atacar.

−¿Y por qué en la mañana? Los partidos siempre son en la tarde.

Masako suspiró como si le doliera responder.

−Hoy no es día de entrenamiento, Himuro. Estamos haciendo una excepción porque ellos son los ganadores de la Winter Cup− en efecto, le dolía responder. Y a Himuro le dolía escucharla. Sólo un poco. Asintió sin darle mucha importancia.

−Se perdieron. Taiga me llamó hace un rato para preguntarme la dirección.

Masako soltó una risa de superioridad.

−¿Ves como sí fue suerte?

Tatsuya no estaba ni mínimamente convencido de eso.

−¿Vendrán todos? – Era por eso que había ido a buscarla. Necesitaba saber si _cierta persona_ estaría presente. Sería entretenido, por no decir peligroso, ver a Atsushi enfrentar nuevamente al hombre que le fastidiaba la vida, evidentemente sin intención, tan temprano en la mañana y quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.

−Creo que el siete no− la desilusión se plasmó en el rostro del chico, al mismo tiempo que la tranquilidad acariciaba su estómago−. Creo. No hace mucho que volvió de Estados Unidos, aún debe estar incapacitado de jugar. No tendría motivo para venir− a medida que pronunciaba las palabras, ni ella se lo creía. Kiyoshi podía estar medio muerto, pero no dejaría a su equipo solo. Era capaz de ir hasta allí sólo para verlos jugar−. ¿De verdad viniste aquí para preguntarme nada más que eso? – lo estudió con la mirada, un gesto crítico. Tatsuya negó con la cabeza.

−Atsushi…

−Dime que no es cierto− Masako puso los ojos en blanco. Entendía que eran adolescentes, nada maduros, propensos a ser estúpidos, pero si lo que su alumno soltaba lo que creía que iba a soltar, iba a enfadarse. Mucho. Es más, reventaría a Atsushi a golpes y lo sometería a menús de entrenamiento extenuantes.

−Atsushi sigue molesto por lo de Kiyoshi.

Masako deseó tener frente a Aida y golpearla por permitir que su estúpido jugador destronado perturbara la ya muy perturbada estabilidad mental de su niño gigante. También deseó tener frente a Atsushi y golpearlo por no haber superado ese trauma. Es decir, sí, a ella también le fastidiaba la manera en la que los vencieron y no estaba ni por asomo contenta, pero no por eso iba a canalizar toda su rabia hacia Aida, aunque la hubiera llamado _anciana_. Era contra todo el equipo, no contra una sola. Atsushi podía ser muy crío.

−Murasakibara es como un animalito, Himuro. Puede ser muy inteligente, pero no le pongas algo como Kiyoshi enfrente porque querrá despedazarlo− El moreno torció la boca. Ella tenía razón−. Tal vez él venga, lo dudo, pero tal vez− Estaba segura en un noventa y seis por ciento que el Rey sin corona estaría presente, pero no dejaría de aparentar. Y ella sabía que Himuro pensaba lo mismo. Era como un acuerdo tácito _para_ _no estresar a Murasakibara._

−¿A qué hora es el partido de práctica?

−A las diez. Podrán tomar dos clases antes de que empiece. Yo los mandaré llamar a la sala del club− Araki dio por finalizada la conversación con eso−. Ve a clase, Himuro. Tenemos algo que demostrar− el aludido pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la entrenadora, antes de que se diera la vuelta para volver a su banca. Él empezó a alejarse y, antes de salir del gimnasio, vio la botella de igual tamaño y llena de _matcha_ que sacaba Araki de su elegante bolsa. Otro escalofrío.

/

El timbre sonó cuando ya estaban instalados en sus respectivas bancas. Quinta fila, quinto banco, uno junto al otro. Tatsuya no podía dejar de especular acerca del encuentro que tendría lugar en pocas horas. Se moría de ganas de volver a jugar contra Taiga y, para qué negarlo, también de ver si el _Corazón de hierro_ estaría presente. La espera lo torturaba lentamente.

Murasakibara no se enteraba de nada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos que involucraban dulces y a un lloroso Kiyoshi Teppei pidiéndole perdón por existir. Cosas así le ponían de buen humor, le distraían un rato de su aburrimiento crónico. Tenían física, su mejor asignatura, y la tendrían por las siguientes dos horas. Al menos podría entretenerse un rato no muy largo, que fuera bueno no significaba que le gustase.

/

−Disculpe, profesor− se jugueteaba los dedos con nerviosismo−. ¿Podrían salir Murasakibara-san y Himuro-san? Es por el club de básquet– un chico parado en la puerta aguardaba la respuesta del profesor de Física, que frunció el ceño, nada agradecido de que le interrumpieran la clase, y movió la mano con un gesto que bien podía significar "llévatelos, pero ya, no molestes". Murasakibara se levantó, siguiendo a Himuro como siempre.

−¿Había algo para hoy, Muro-chin? – Inquirió Murasakibara mientras seguían al chico hasta la sala del club. Himuro negó con la cabeza.

−No que yo sepa.

Atsushi odiaba las mentiras.

−Muro-chin, ¿estás mintiéndome?

−No.

−Hmmm− Atsushi hizo un sonido de insatisfacción, pero no iba a poder sacar más. Himuro se mordió el labio inferior, aterrado. Agradecía ser más bajo y que el pelo le cayera más en la cara que en la nuca. Al llegar a destino, Masako los recibió con un gesto de concentración brutal. Ellos eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar.

−Seirin está aquí−los ojos de Murasakibara se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya los tenía y sintió una correntada de placer e ira cruzarle el cuerpo−. Partido de práctica, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Liu asintió sin más interés y fue el primero en salir de la sala, a pasos lentos, rumbo al gimnasio. Murasakibara salió detrás de él, casi saboreando las lágrimas que les haría derramar a esos desgraciados, especialmente a Teppei. Realmente quería verlo ahí, demostrarle que era un ser inferior y más por su rodilla estropeada. Mucho al diablo sus ánimos y su optimismo. Llegó antes que Liu, al que adelantó a zancadas, y al abrir la puerta del gimnasio buscó desesperadamente al objeto de su ira.

Ahí, en una de las bancas, inclinado sobre sí mismo y amarrándose unas sencillas zapatillas negras que no eran ni por equivocación de básquet, estaba Kiyoshi Teppei. Al sentirse observado, levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, acompañada de una preciosa sonrisa que quiso quitarle a base de balonazos.

¿Siempre había sido así de lindo?

Suspiró tronándose los dedos al acercarse a él con la autosuficiencia asentada en la cara.

Espera… ¿Qué?


	2. Chapter 2

Aida Riko no mostraba intenciones de seguir viviendo tras haber tomado la decisión más estúpida de su corta carrera como entrenadora del Seirin. No tenía una sola. ¿En qué había estado pensado al llamar a Masako Araki y pedirle un partido de práctica? En los riesgos y los gastos evidentemente no. La emoción le ganó y es que un viaje de Tokio a Akita por tres días con todos los gastos pagados para cinco personas no es algo que esté a la vuelta de la esquina. _Todo es culpa de Kuroko,_ se dijo mientras bajaba del tren, intentando contener la desesperación por llegar a tiempo. Se dirigió a la zona de autobuses, buscando uno que la dejara cerca de su destino. No hizo más que subir dos escalones y sentarse en el primer asiento, pero incluso aquello le conllevaba un gran esfuerzo. Suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba por la ventana y recordaba cómo había sido todo.

/

¿Quién iba a decirle que el Maji había lanzado un premio así al consumidor de más batidos de vainilla o chocolate o fresa en una semana? Nadie, nadie se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera Kuroko lo sabía hasta que hacía dos días llegó al mentado lugar con Kagami a la espalda y ella misma a un lado y el cajero le dio la enhorabuena al pedir el, según registros, batido número veintiuno a su nombre.

A Aida se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Esas porquerías eran pura azúcar y grasa y su pequeño fantasma no se veía gordo en absoluto. ¿A dónde se le iba todo?

Los ojos le brillaron mientras su mente maquinaba a mil por hora. Akita, Japón. ¿Qué había ahí? Claro, el Yosen. Y nada como un buen partido amistoso entre Seirin y Yosen para levantar los ánimos de sus muchachos. Claro, según ella. _Sus muchachos_ no querían saber más nada aunque fuera por un par de semanas, pues estaban de exámenes y debían mantener notas excelentes para poder sustentar su club. Riko ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que Kuroko tuviera otros planes para su recién adquirido premio. No, no cruzó por su cabeza. Kuroko tampoco se quejó cuando, mientras Kagami le daba el baje a sus diez hamburguesas, Riko le comunicó su brillante idea. De cierta forma, él también se emocionó ante ese plan. Si es que podía llamarse plan.

Lo siguiente fue llamar a Hyuuga y decirle. _Informarle_ , sería lo correcto. No iba a aceptar un "no" por negativa. Aunque no era como si Junpei pudiera negarle algo. Después de Hyuuga, se plantó en la puerta de Teppei a eso de las diecinueve treinta de la noche y con un frío atroz calándole los huesos.

−Vámonos a Akita− chilló con la voz casi rota por el frío apenas cruzó la puerta.

Teppei la miró con curiosidad.

−¿Para qué? Apenas terminamos los exámenes, podemos ir para verano…− Por su cabeza, presumiblemente hueca, no pasó la sospecha de porqué Riko había llegado tan repentinamente a su casa a decir tal cosa.

−No, tiene que ser ahora− Se había instalado en el sofá de dos plaza y se frotaba las mano contra las piernas en un intento burdo de recuperar su calor corporal. Kiyoshi no dio muestras de comprender−. Kuroko-kun ganó un viaje a Akita para cinco personas. Tres días, todo pagado. ¿Y qué crees que hay en Akita?

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Kiyoshi.

−Yosen− Aida asintió y él sonrió alegremente. Tras decir eso, las piezas habían encajado rápidamente en su mente−. Pero, ¿realmente podemos ir ahora?

Riko bufó con molestia, sintiéndose subestimada. Claro que podía convencer al delegado de su clase de que hablara con el presidente del concejo y este con el director para que les justificaran la falta al último examen. Simple y sencillo, coser y cantar.

−Claro, aunque no puedas jugar− percibió una sombra en la mirada de Teppei, tema sensible aún−, creo que es una oportunidad única y…− le miró a los ojos con una decisión impresionante− necesito que vayas. Será bueno para ti− sonreía como una madre viendo a su bebé dar sus primeros pasos para posteriormente caer y romperse la nariz contra el piso− porque necesitas estar motivado.

Kiyoshi asintió aún algo dubitativo. Ella se levantó de un salto del sofá y caminó hacia la salida.

−Riko− ella volteó a verlo. Los ojos castaños de Teppei la miraban agradecidos, infinitamente agradecidos−, cuenta conmigo.

Aida le enseñó su mejor cara de victoria. Ella se encargaría de todo. Salió por la puerta y agitó la mano para despedirse de Kiyoshi, quien le devolvió el gesto y posteriormente se encerró en casa. Tenía que hablar con sus abuelos y comunicarles aquello. Pedir permiso, aunque sabía que ellos jamás se lo negarían. No cuando era tan evidente lo feliz que le hacía pasar tiempo con su equipo, incluso sin entrenar, sólo motivándolos, aconsejándolos.

Riko se largó inmediatamente a su casa. Ya tenía a Kagami, a Kuroko, a Hyuuga y a Kiyoshi en el bolsillo. Koganei y Mitobe venían en pack, así que bastó con llamar a uno, Koganei, para que el otro lo supiera. Ambos dijeron que sí, pasadas una horas. Tsuchida se negó, pues había hecho planes con la novia con _mucha_ anterioridad y no estaba en posición de cancelarlos. Luego mandó mensajes a Kawahara, a Fukuda y a Furihata, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Fukuda y largas respuestas de agradecimiento por ser considerados para tal actividad por parte de Kawahara y Furihata. Especialmente Furihata.

La expectativa estaba matándola.

/

Su teléfono celular vibró y la pantalla ponía que la llamada entrante era de Hyuuga. Se mordió el labio con desesperación y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

"¿Sí?"

" _¡Entrenadora! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estás?!"_

"Lo siento, Hyuuga-kun, hubo un par de problemas y…"

Riko tragó saliva, nerviosa. Las cosas amenazaban con salirse de control.

" _Llevamos horas esperando"_

"¡Voy en camino!"

Odiaba mentirles.

Lo cierto es que Aida ni siquiera se encontraba en Akita, estaba detenida a una ciudad de distancia. Esguince de tobillo de primer grado era la causa. Al bajar del tren en dicha ciudad (necesitaba comprar algo que vendían específicamente ahí y específicamente ese día), lo hizo muy apresurada y una mujer la había empujado sin intención de hacerlo. Un grito se escapó de su garganta ante el fogonazo de dolor que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo. Los pasajeros se apartaron de su alrededor y un par de estudiantes de secundaria baja se acercaron a preguntar si estaba bien. Pregunta estúpida, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse. Minutos después la tenían en la ambulancia, seguía llorando y aún más preocupada por sus muchachos. Una hora después, el médico de turno en urgencias la diagnosticaba y ella se echaba a llorar con más dolor que antes.

" _Te estamos esperando, no sabemos llegar"_

Otra punzada de culpa la atravesó. Eran las seis veinte de la mañana. Tan temprano y ya tenía tantos problemas, maldita hora pico de la mañana.

"No tardaré en llegar. Dale el teléfono a Kagami"

Hyuuga obedeció y Riko sonrió tiernamente, en la medida que podía ser tierna su cara con ojos hinchados por llorar y medio raspón en la mejilla, al escuchar las quejas de Hyuuga.

" _¿Qué sucede, entrenadora?"_

"Kagami-kun, tú tienes un amigo en Yosen. Llámalo y averigua cómo llegar. Tardaré un poco. Nos vemos ahí"

 _Mucho, tardaré mucho_ , pensó mientras Kagami respondía afirmativamente y cortaba la llamada. Se levantó como pudo y echó a andar con cuidado. Aún tenía tiempo, si todo salía más o menos bien. Confiaba en que lo lograría.

/

Se bajó del autobús cuando su móvil señalaba las nueve y cincuenta y cinco. Hacía diez minutos que había recibido un mensaje de Kuroko, informando que ya estaban en la Academia y aguardarían en el gimnasio de la misma. El _Maps_ la ayudó a ubicarse correctamente, Yosen quedaba a dos manzanas de distancia de donde ella había bajado. Empezó a caminar tratando de ignorar el dolor. ¿Era así como Teppei se sentía todo el tiempo? Y, aún con eso, habían ganado la Winter Cup. Sintió el pecho hinchársele de orgullo.

/

−¡Hola, Murasakibara!− La voz de Kiyoshi, alegre, animada, se hizo eco en el gimnasio y encendió los sentidos del aludido, que chistó mientras se acercaba con un aura oscura rodeándolo−. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no crees? Tendrás que perdonarme, realmente quería volver a jugar contigo, pero me parece que no va a poder ser porque…− seguía hablando y hablando, dando múltiples explicaciones que Murasakibara no había pedido y que tampoco escuchaba, sólo percibir la voz ajena bastaba para crisparle, aún más con el _pensamiento_ estúpido que le había pasado por la cabeza al verle cuando entró al gimnasio.

−Cállate, Kiyo-chin− habló por fin cuando Kiyoshi mencionaba algo de que era extraño estar en una cancha de básquet sin el calzado habitual y que sus zapatillas eran nuevas.

Kiyoshi se calló. Atsushi suspiró sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Detrás de él, caminando a paso elegante, estaba Masako.

−Buenos días, chicos del Seirin − su voz era tranquila, pero todos podían ver a través de esa apariencia de calma: Se moría por empezar−. ¿Dónde está Aida? – soltó a manera de saludo. Hyuuga tomó la palabra.

−No debería tardar en llegar. Al parecer tuvo un retraso− Parecía que estuviera disculpándose.

−Se nota− Masako se rió internamente de su chiste, captado al vuelo por Izuki, que sin embargo no se atrevió a hablar. Estaba junto a Teppei y se sentía ligeramente intimidado por la enormidad de Murasakibara y la manera en la que clavaba sus ojos violáceos en el chico de la rodilla _rota._

Teppei miraba al suelo con un poco de desánimo. En verdad que le habría gustado jugar, pero no podía darse ese lujo.

−Te prometo que jugaremos algún día− puso la mano izquierda en el hombro de Atsushi, que se había sentado a su lado por órdenes de su entrenadora.

Murasakibara estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Él quería aplastar a Kiyoshi lo más pronto posible, ¿era mucho pedir? Y también a Himuro, por mentirle. Himuro sabía que pasaba algo, por eso no se había mostrado sorprendido cuando Masako dijo lo del partido de práctica. No se iba a tomar la molestia de _valorar ese gesto_. No. Himuro sabía cuántas ganas le traía a Kiyoshi. Apartó la mano que se había posado en su hombro derecho.

−Y te aplastaré, Kiyo-chin. Te lo prometo, también− su voz era tétrica. El aludido sintió aquella intensidad acariciarle la espalda. No tuvo miedo, ni un poco. Sólo cometió el error de especular, y el futuro de esa promesa se pintaba realmente estupendo.

−¡Chicos!− Todo Seirin reaccionó al grito de Riko, que se hacía presente desde la puerta del gimnasio. Kuroko fue el primero en notar que algo no andaba bien, _literalmente_. Aida caminaba con demasiado cuidado para ser ella y siendo que el partido amistoso que estaba a nada de llevarse a cabo era contra _Yosen_ , debería estar saltando como mínimo. Como muy mínimo.

−¡Entrenadora!− Hyuuga el que gritaba de toda la vida. Por cualquier cosa, ese tipo iba a gritar−. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no nos dijo algo?− la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos y en su manera de hablar. Corrió hacia Riko y la detuvo de seguir avanzando. Ella lo miró con algo de molestia. No estaba inválida, un esguince no era la muerte.

−Estoy bien, Hyuuga-kun. Sólo un pequeño esguince− Hyuuga se alteró aún más. Se movía de un lado a otro alrededor de Riko sin saber bien a bien qué hacer. Riko lo observaba como si el dañado fuera él. Mentalmente, claro−. ¡Que estoy bien, basta ya!

El chico se detuvo en seco y Kiyoshi esbozó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el titán a su lado. Ni por asomo. Eso le fastidió. Se supone que Kiyoshi estaba hablando con él. Con ÉL, no que le prestara atención al cuatro ojos o a la nueva inválida del mediocre club que eran. Chistó por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos. Hyuuga se acomodó los lentes y, con un sonrojo digno de Momoi Satsuki al ver a Tetsuya sin camisa, cargó a Aida en brazos y la llevó hasta las bancas, no la iba a hacer caminar aquella insalvable distancia de diez metros. Kiyoshi hizo su sonrisa más grande, muerto por dentro de la ternura con la que Junpei trataba a la entrenadora. Se preguntó cuándo se decidiría a decirle algo de lo que sentía, porque Aida podía ser brillante como entrenadora, como estudiante y una estupenda persona, pero podía ser bastante torpe a la hora de hablar de sentimientos.

−Eh…− Atsushi siguió con la mirada a Masako, que había ido a pararse junto a Aida e intercambiaban las palabras protocolarias antes de lanzar a sus bebés a la cancha a destrozarse los unos a los otros.

−¡Bien!− Masako dio palmada, alertando a todos los presentes y atrayendo las miradas hacia sí−. Tienen quince minutos para calentar, vamos, no los quiero ver perdiendo el tiempo.

Los del Seirin miraron hacia su entrenadora, esperando les confirmara la orden dada por Araki, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida se pusieron a hacer los que se les había indicado. Kagami corría por toda la cancha con el brío de un niño al que llevan por primera vez al parque, seguido de Kuroko y Hyuuga, aunque este último se veía más concentrado en el estado físico de su adorada entrenadora que en el calentamiento en sí, aunque de momento en momento no podía verla porque, de las dos líneas de bancas que había, una pegada a la pared y otra un metro delante de ésta, Riko se había quedado en la que estaba junto a la pared. Y teniendo a las dos monstruosidades que eran Murasakibara y Kiyoshi, la perdía de vista por momentos.

Murasakibara no se había dignado a levantarse de su banco junto a Kiyoshi, pero al ver que el mayor sí se levantaba, con muchísimo cuidado, él hizo lo mismo lo más rápido que pudo sólo por molestar al otro y dejarle muy claro quién era superior. Masako, a unos metros de ahí y observando la escena, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su bebé realmente tenía un trauma. Riko, por el contrario, puso una mueca de disgusto. Todavía que Teppei había quedado más jodido de lo que ya estaba al jugar contra Yosen en la Winter Cup y por su afán de detenerle en cada tiro, todavía se atrevía a estar con sus ridiculeces. Notó que Teppei se había levantado sólo para estirarse y, ya satisfecho, regresó a su posición original en el banquillo frente suyo. Había notado la tensión que emanaba Murasakibara y que ésta era dirigida específicamente hacia Kiyoshi. No hacia Kagami, que le había fastidiado medio partido, y no hacia Kuroko, que le había destrozado la última jugada. Hacia Kiyoshi. Ella rodó los ojos. De verdad que todos los de la Generación de los Milagros eran unos raros y unos monstruos.

/

La operación de su rodilla había salido bien. Ya no dolía _tanto_. Pero no estaba completamente recuperado, harían falta muchas sesiones de terapia y de rehabilitación para que pudiera decirse que estaba listo para volver a la cancha y mostrar porqué era uno de los Reyes. Eso de _destronado_ sobraba. Al menos para quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Esos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de Kiyoshi mientras veía a Hyuuga disputarse la pelota con Liu, logrando quitársela al final y lanzar un precioso triple que le llenó de orgullo. Atsushi no se había movido de su lado, pero tampoco hablaba con él. Su excusa para no jugar con los demás fue que estaba demasiado cansado y que él en realidad no necesitaba practicar. Masako lo miró con ira, pero no lo obligó. Podía notar cómo el único interés del chico se encontraba sentado a su lado y siendo sincera, no necesitaba que jugara.

Kiyoshi, con uno de sus deslumbrantes gestos característicos, intentó volver a hablar con Atsushi.

−¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?

Murasakibara giró la cabeza hacia él, sin sacarse jamás de la boca el dulce de cereza que tenía dentro.

−Porque no quiero− entrecerró los ojos, lo que le hizo lucir más amenazador−. Dije que quería aplastarte, ¿o no lo dije? – movía el dulce de un lado a otro por toda su boca y a Kiyoshi se le antojó extraña tanta cercanía. Incluso podía sentir el olor de aquella cosa−. Si tú no estás jugando, yo no me cansaré en hacerlo.

Kuroko, delante de ellos en ese preciso momento, pudo escuchar perfectamente aquella frase y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Así que Murasakibara no estaba jugando por esperar a su _senpai_ y no por mañoso como había sido desde siempre.

−Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero preferiría que…

−No estoy siendo amable.

Kiyoshi se echó a reír.

−Venga, venga. Ve a divertirte, no necesitas de mí.

Murasakibara crispó sus cejas y le dirigió una mirada de odio. Claro que necesitaba de él. Si no lo hiciera, no estaría esperando como un estúpido a que se curara su estúpida rodilla. Ese tipo era un absoluto fastidio, ¿es que no podía ver cuán desesperado estaba y lo mucho que lo irritaba?

Pero Kiyoshi no era tonto. Podía parecerlo, pero no lo era. De alguna manera sentía lo que Atsushi se traía con él y la verdad es que se sentía un poco importante porque el chico lo considerara… Está bien, muy importante. Se sentía muy importante y su aura de felicidad contrastaba atrozmente con la de oscuridad que emitía Atsushi.

−Me molestas mucho, Kiyo-chin− le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y apretó como si quisiera romperle el cráneo−. Realmente mucho…− y movía la mano lentamente, revolviendo los castaños y suaves cabellos.

−Bueno, perdón, pero ahora de verdad no puedo, Murasakibara.

−¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Teppei suspiró con lo que el menor identificó como tristeza, cansancio, desesperación.

−No lo sé− tenía un intento de sonrisa en los labios mientras se acariciaba la rodilla herida con lentitud−. Fue mucho tiempo de daño y…

−¡ATSUSHI!− Himuro gritó y en cuestión de nanosegundos sus brillantes reflejos hicieron acto de presencia y metió el brazo para detener el balón que se dirigía hacia Kiyoshi a velocidad impresionante. Unos milímetros separaron la enorme mano de Murasakibara de la nariz de Kiyoshi y su posible, casi inevitable, fractura a causa de un balón escapado de las manos de Koganei. Fue tal la fuerza con la que detuvo aquello que Kiyoshi pudo ver a la perfección los nudillos extremadamente tensos, la mano estirada, los largos dedos casi temblando por la fuerza concentrada en ellos. El balón cayó al piso y rodó lentamente de vuelta hacia la cancha. Todos miraban estáticos aquella escena.

Murasakibara Atsushi acababa de impedir que un balón a velocidad de ochenta kilómetros por hora impactara en la cara de Kiyoshi Teppei, su enemigo jurado de hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

−¡LO SIENTO, KIYOSHI!− Koganei fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió hacia el aludido, postrándose a sus pies para pedirle perdón de todas las maneras que conocía y en todos los idiomas que sabía. Se ganó una mirada de asco por parte de Atsushi.

−Tranquilo, no ha pasado algo. Estoy bien. Murasakibara detuvo la pelota− dirigió su mirada hacia el chico en cuestión−. Gracias por hacerlo.

Atsushi le devolvió la mirada como si la cosa no fuera con él. Ni siquiera le contestó. Himuro veía todo a un par de metros, impresionado. No sabía si su amigo detuvo el impacto porque a) quería ser él mismo quien le pegara a Kiyoshi, b) sus reflejos habían hecho todo el trabajo o c) las dos anteriores. De verdad que no sabía qué pensar.

−¡Chicos, con cuidado!− Aida les daba órdenes desde la banca bajo la atenta vigilancia de Masako−. Mantengan la pelota dentro de la cancha, sé que quieren que Teppei juegue pero, como comprenderán, NO SE PUEDE− finalizó clavando su afilada mirada en la espalda de Atsushi, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la entrenadora del Yosen.

El partido continuó sin más contratiempos. Lo normal: Kagami gritando por todo, Hyuuga gritando por todo, Kuroko haciéndose el desentendido, Liu haciendo lo mismo que Kuroko, Himuro peleándose con Kagami y Kensuke _dando su mejor_. Entre otras cosas.

Pero Murasakibara no estaba allí. Físicamente sí, pero su cabeza divagaba en otras cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la rehabilitación de Kiyoshi? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Realmente podría volver a jugar? La bolsa de golosinas que tenía en las manos se gastaba a velocidad vertiginosa. Kiyoshi se daba cuenta. Habían dejado una plática pendiente, pero el chico menor no parecía interesado en continuarla. Kiyoshi se sintió un poco triste, sólo un poco, de que el ánimo de Murasakibara respecto a él hubiera descendido tanto en un par de minutos.

Se levantó del banquillo y echó a andar hacia Aida, que lo saludó con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, para luego palmear el lugar junto suyo, donde el chico se sentó gustoso.

Atsushi los miró por encima del hombro con ganas de _matar y comer del muerto._ Pero, ¿por qué? Se supone, de nuevo, que estaba con él. ¿Así de poco le importaba al número siete del Seirin su presencia? Chistó, _de nuevo_.

Hundió la cara entre las manos, odiando todo y a todos.

 _En realidad es como un niño,_ pensaron Masako y Himuro al mismo tiempo, mirando a Atsushi. Pero un niño no haría lo que él hizo a continuación.


End file.
